


error

by spacecase



Series: Remembering Robert [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecase/pseuds/spacecase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment when it changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	error

The comm was dead.

Furiously he tried over and over to to re-establish the link.

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

Gone, was he… gone?

no

that couldn’t

“Robert.” His voice was hoarse, knuckles tight. Tears so heavy his neck was damp. He didn’t want to move, couldn’t. There were alarms going off, people scurrying to and fro. Just trying to figure out what was going on. In the back of his mind he was worried about others, he knew a lot of people here. But Rob.

ERROR

gone

ERROR

“Steve!” A voice, hazy. “LIEUTENANT STEVEN CORTEZ!” Authority snapped him out of it, the weight in his legs.

“Sir!” He stood at attention, barely able to see his commanding officer. The muscles in his face weren’t working.

“Get your ass in gear Lieutenant.” The man barked, but there was concern on his features. “Move it!” Instinct took over, he ignored the salt at his lips. Feet moving.

_“I love you, but I know you….”_


End file.
